


00.01

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Ben's death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number One - Spaceboy - Luther





	00.01

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the ficlet headcanons this is the one I like the least. I had the hardest time writing this one, but I wanted one for each of them so here we are lol.

#1.

00.01.

Number One.

That was his name.

His rank.

His purpose.

If he couldn’t be the best, what good was he?

If he couldn’t protect his siblings, his family, what was the point of him?

What was the point of him?

He was a failure.

He was nothing.

He should have been able to stop it, but he hadn’t.

Hadn’t been fast enough.

Reflexes not good enough.

Not strong enough.

Ben was gone.

No one blamed him, but he knew it was his own fault.

He should have gotten to him faster, should have planned better, should have waited and scoped out the place better before sending everyone in. Should have...

Should have...

Should have.

Dad didn’t blame him though.

Dad told him he did a good job.

That it wasn’t his fault.

The other boy had been distracted. That he’d been weak and had always been reluctant to learn to use his powers properly. That it had been only a matter of time until his stubborn nature got him killed.

Dad didn’t blame him.

He was still Number One.

He had managed to finish the mission even though he was scared and sad. He was stronger than the rest, who had broken down and panicked.

He was still the strongest of them. Emotionally. Physically.

Still Number One.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
